apocoliplis on earth
by lil monster Ashton toope
Summary: A new team is forced to stay with the Bladebreakers. Some don't exactly fit in to well with eachother and end up....haha figure it out for your self!!!


***OK dude's this is my first time on writing with a partner and an anime ficcie so ya...BEWARE!!! It might turn out as crapola therefore I BLAME YOU ASHTON! Haha ok. Flames and stuff are welcome cause god only knows that this fic is gunna need a lot of help! Oh yeah I do not own beyblade but god only knows I wish I did!***  
  
Chapter 1: The Apoc comes stumbling In!  
  
  
  
The bladebreakers stood in the middle of a grassy field. Beyond the foliage of the trees stood a large wooden cabin. A bey dish was just visible right beside it. The mountains could barrage the senses of any creature that knew the meaning of beauty. The sky swirled with lavender and yellow creating a mystical fog that circled around the tips of the snow peaked mountains. It was peaceful. No doubt about that. Except for one glitch. Tyson.  
  
Everyone knew he was annoying, but ever since Mr. Dickinson dropped the team off for a month of training up in the mountains Tyson was jumping for joy.  
  
"Calm down Tyson," encouraged a blonde boy who was trying to hold Tyson back from making a mad dash to the cabin. "Stay with the group you might go into the wrong cabin. I hear that there are many experienced bladers that love to blade up here.  
  
"Oh come on Maxy! I wanna see all these bladers and battle EVERY ONE!" the blued haired boy screamed throwing his armed in the air and running full speed toward the nearest bey dish.  
  
"I wonder what Tyson is going to think when he realizes that there isn't going to be any buffet?" A Chinese boy whispered in Max's ear.  
  
  
  
The Bladebraders sat around a roaring fire, and listened to the soft patting of Kenny typing on his laptop in the other room.  
  
"I'm soooooo bored guys! Can't we do something!?" asked Tyson, sliding off the leather couch and picked a spot next to the Chinese boy who was staring intently at the dancing flames. "Ray, come on lets go exploring."  
  
"I don't think that would be wise Tyson, besides it's late, and you could have done that instead of fighting the little kids this morning," said a boy with large glasses that sat upon his head as he entered out of the room beside them. "Aw, Come on Chief, don't be such a party pooper! I mean Kai's allowed to go out, WHY CAN"T I!!?!?!??!" Tyson whined, as he stood up. "Oh never mind me then! I'll just be in the kitchen if anyone wants me!"  
  
Sanari stood outside of the van's door. It was almost midnight when her team arrived at the mountain training center. 'Pathetic' she thought miserably. 'The last thing I want is to share a cabin with some strange weirdo team.'  
  
Her teammates seemed to pick up her bad vibes and tried to bring a smile to her face. "Oh cheer up bubble head, maybe there are some cute guys in our cabin," said a black haired girl who tugged on Sanari's twisted hair in the front. And quickly brushed her own long bangs that fell in her eyes away before Sanari pulled on them.  
  
But she didn't. Instead she brushed past her in a nonchalant manner and headed towards their assigned cabin. "Shut up, Nova," was all she said to her.  
  
Faith was the last one to arrived at their new home before Sanari banged on the door and shouted to the people inside to let them in. "I don't think that was too smart ya know," she said, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down.  
  
"Does it look like I care," snapped Sanari banging on the door once more. "HEY YOU PEOPLE IN THEIR LET US IN!!!!!!"  
  
The wooden door creaked open and revealed a tall boy, about fifteen with ice blue hair that darkened as it moved towards the back. A white t-shirt clung to his body, and he was wearing black shorts. His piercing glaze stabbed through each one of the girls before he opened the door fully and spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
"We are sharing this cabin with you. Ours was taken by some other rich dudes so they forced us in here," said Nova, happy to see that her prediction from a few minutes back was true.  
  
"Whatever," was all he said as he walked away from the doorframe and back up the wooden stairs to his own room.  
  
"Wow, see now he'll hate us, and I'll never get a boy friend!" Nova walked insides and dropped her bags in the middle of the room as quietly as possible.  
  
Sanari and Faith rolled theirs eyes and made their way in too. "I get shotgun on couch," Faith yelled forgetting there were people sleeping, and started jumping up and down on the leather upholstery.  
  
"Would you please BE QUIET OUT THERE," screamed a voice from a door off to the side.  
  
"NO," the girls choired all at once.  
  
Suddenly five boys came bursting out of their separate rooms all looking very tired and angry. "Look, we are tired and we want to sleep," said a boy with ginger hair and large glasses atop his head.  
  
"Ya, we are being nice enough to let you girls stay here the least you can do is shut up," said a Chinese boy with a long ponytail covered in a white band that ran all the way down his back.  
  
The girls stared blankly at the two boys who spoke and then to the other three who stood quietly in their doorways. "I' think we should do get to know each other party," cried Nova clapping her hands together.  
  
"HEY YA THAT"S A GREAT IDEA AND THE YOU GUYS CAN TELL US ALL ABOUT YOUR BEYBLADING SKILLS!" hollered a blue haired boy who was now taking out a baseball cap and tugging it down upon his head.  
  
Nova was shuddering with happiness as the blue haired boy walked over and sat on the couch beside her. Soon enough the rest followed and sat down in a circle. Kai, on the outer edge, clearly not wanting to mingle with anyone.  
  
"Ok well first it's always introductions," said a blonde haired boy giving the thumbs up to everyone. "My name's Max, that's Tyson, that's Ray, that's Kenny, but we call him Chief, and that grumpy looking fellow over there is Kai," he said pointing at each person as he said their names.  
  
"Hi, ok well I'm Nova, I love moonlit strolls outside, tropical islands, and chocolate," she said mainly speaking to Tyson who was staring intently at her.  
  
Faith jabbed Nova in the ribs for her stupidity and made her finish off the rest of them. "Those two are Faith and Sanari."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you ladies," said Tyson shaking hands with each one, but had a little trouble with Nova since she wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"This is stupid," muttered Sanari quickly standing up and walking down a small hall in search for a bathroom.  
  
"Ummm, don't mind her she has mental issues that inflict pressure on her brain causing her to be horribly rude at times," said Faith quickly.  
  
"Hey Kai, that must be what's wrong with you," joked Tyson standing to stretch. "So you guys beyblade?"  
  
"WELL DUH," snapped Nova pushing Tyson over. "We are the never losing champions of Canada. The Apoca Team!" Nova and Faith Chorused together.  
  
"The A- whata team?" asked ray cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Apoca, or aka Apocalypse team," pointed out Faith.  
  
Kai, obliviously getting sick of the conversation that seemingly was going nowhere got up and left to his room.  
  
Slowly she pulled knife from her back pocket and unhinged the blade. Carefully she dragged the blade down her wrist until it bled. It was an addiction she had and would never stopped. She never cared for anyone and no one cared for her, as if she was invisible.  
  
This was one way to prove she existed. She felt no pain in cutting, but everything else in her life was slowly tearing her apart. Worse then anything she could ever imagine. She feared nothing at all. That was one true fact about her. It was her turn to let others suffer, she wasn't going to kill herself at all, only cut for pure pleasure and let everyone know what she truly was. Nothing.  
  
***AN: omg ok that sucked shit!!!!!!!! Ashton you BETTER do a WAY better job in the next chappie! My god ppl please fame me and hive me lots of ideas!!!!! Now now now what the hell are you sitting reading this for I told you do give me Ideas. Sigh well ya that's it I guess.. soo bored now WAAAAA..I'll shut up now and let you get going.*** 


End file.
